superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
My Life as a Teenage Robot: See No Evil/The Great Unwashed Credits
Opening Credits * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Created by: Rob Renzetti * "See No Evil" ** Storyboard by: Chuck Klein ** Directed by: Rob Renzetti * "The Great Unwashed" ** Storyboard by: Bernie Petterson ** Directed by: Tim Walker, Rob Renzetti Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Siebert, Rob Renzetti * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Associate Producer: David Feiss * Producer: Robert Winthrop * Production Manager: Ani Martirossians * Production Coordinator: Charlie Desochers * Production Assistant: Dwayne Colbert * Production Consultant: Winnie Chaffee * Visual Management: Alex Kirwan, Joseph Holt, Jill Friemark, Rob Renzetti, Dan Krall * Art Director: Alex Kirwan * Story Editor: Mr. Lawrence * Layout Supervisor: Lin Larsen * Layout Artists: Drew Graybeal, Jairo Lizarazu, John Seymore. Dean Thompson * Character Design: Alex Kirwan, Jill Friemark * Background Design: Joseph Holt, Bill Flores * Color Design: Chris Hacker, Seonna Hong * Background Painting: Seonna Hong, Jill Petrilack * Prop Design: Sean Edburg, Ian Wesseluk * Design Clean Up: Shawn Holt, Robert Lacko * Assistant Storyboard Artists: John R. Dilworth, Bruce B. Heller, Ennio Torresan * Storyboard Revisionist: Trevor Wall * Written by: Mike Ball, Zeke K., Chuck Klein, Bernie Peterson, Rob Renzetti, Mr. Lawrence * Script Supervisor: Neil Martin * Sheet Timers: Robert Alvarez, Randy Myers, Tim Walker, Marlene Robinson May, Bill Reed, Don Spencer, Neal Waner * Animatics: William Hohauser, Herb Moore, Brian Robitaille, Kevin Zelch * Checker: Jan Browning * Track Reader: Slightly Off Track * Animator: Rob Boutilier * "See No Evil" Cast ** Janice Hawayen - Jenny, Baby ** Chad Doreck - Brad, Storeowener #2, Monster ** Candi Milo - Mrs. Wakeman, Kid ** Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck, Girl ** Joe Alaskey - Ivan, Storeowener #3, Eyedrop Salesman * "The Great Unwashed" Cast ** Janice Hawayen - Jenny, Girl #4 ** Chad Doreck - Brad, Boy #4, Mechanic ** Audrey Wasilewski - Tuck, Boy #1, Boy #1 ** Quinton Flynn - Don Prima, Salesman, Boy #4 ** Nick Jameson - Mudslinger, Worker, Security Guard ** Cree Summer - Tiff, Boy #3, Girl #3 ** Moria Quirk - Brit, Girl #3 * Voice and Casting Director: Margaret Tang * Original Music by: James L. Veable, Paul Dinletier * Main Title Song and End Music by: Peter Luyre * Main Title Song Sung by: Jennifer Karr * Supervising Picture Editor: Christopher Hink * Dialogue Editor: Mishelle Smith * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Michelle Smith * Post Production Director: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Eric Weyenberg * Post Production Coordinator: Alicia Parkinson * Additional Post Production: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Post Production Services: Encore * On-Line Editor: Kip Gibson * Telecine Colorist: Dexter P. * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Supervisor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Daisuke Sawa, Eric Freeman, Mark Howlett * Foley Artist: Monty Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Animation Services: Rough Draft Studios * Overseas Supervisor: Scott Mantz * Overseas Animation Directors: Yang Ho Park, Seong Ki Park * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Rich Magallanes, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge of Nickelodeon: Eric Coleman * Executive in Chartge of Production: Brian A. Miller * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * "My Life as a Teenage Robot" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon